League of Legendary OC's
by KibaElunal
Summary: Quinn and Traiko have come together to host the tournament of tournaments! Fighters from all across Valoran are coming to throw down in head to head battles to see which pair will come out on top. Only one team can be the very best, and they'll be analyzing each fighter's spells, weaponry, talents, and weaknesses in order to predict who will be the best of the League of Legends.
1. Round 1 Kal and Ahri Vs Lux and Arcturus

Round 1 Kal and Ahri vs Lux and Arcturus

 **AN: Hey everyone, so I know this is a weird story. I've been wanting to write more combat lately, and I've always thought it would be interesting to compare the different couples and their combat abilities. You'll be seeing some old faces here in the ring, and this is going to be a very deathbattle-esque fight to the death. Enjoy!**

Traiko: "Good evening folks and welcome to the inaugural round of the League of Legendary OC's. I'm Traiko…"

Quinn: "And I'm Quinn! We'll be the announcers and spectators for the tournament and it'll be up to us to detail out the powers and abilities of each of the combatants! There will be 11 rounds in this tournament with each pair being randomly assigned in order to find out who is the most powerful duo!"

Traiko: "That's right, Quinn. Today we're going to be looking at two vicious couples that are likely to be at each other's throats. In the Red Corner, we have Kal'Adamsul Midori-hi, the Prodigy Summoner of Ionia and Ahri Midori-hi, the Nine-Tailed Fox and his champion! Now a little background on these two, Ahri and Kal met right after Kal graduated from the Institute of War. When it came time to be bound to a champion, Ahri cheated the test in order to ensure she'd be paired up with a Summoner who wouldn't immediately fall victim to her charms."

Quinn: "Mmhm! And when they were first bond, the two were at each other's throats constantly, but as time went on, their bond was forged within the heat of their adventures, and heated it up it was."

Traiko: "First up, let's take a closer look at Kal'Adamsul. He is the youngest Summoner to ever graduate from the Institute of War, doing so at the young age of just 21! Don't let his age fool you, though, he has dedicated himself to becoming one of the strongest mages on Runeterra! He has a wide array of spells at his arsenal, including Teleportation, 'Blinking', Invisibility, and his trademark green flames! But despite his magic's power he does have a limit within his aura! His aura is the fuel for his magical abilities and once he's used up too much of it, he's out completely! He risks harming everyone around him, including himself, as draining your aura has often resulted in Spontaneous Human Combustion!"

Quinn: "That sounds like quite the explosive consequence, Traiko!"

Traiko: "You said it!"

Quinn: "Next we'll address Kal's weaponry and tools. He has three key pieces of equipment that help him in battle, starting with his Sphere of Influence! The Sphere of Influence is a magical artifact that allows a Summoner to take control of a champion, assuming that they aren't able or willing to resist their influence of them. When a Summoner is using his Sphere of Influence, he and his champion are able to communicate telepathically, as well as sense when one another is in danger. It also boosts a champion's natural magical ability. They're also able to take direct control of their champion, leaving them completely vulnerable, however, the Champion they control is granted an even more significant boost to their powers and thanks to their co-ordination are even able to make split-second reactions based on observations from both their summoner and their own senses! This grants them 360 degrees of vision for approximately 30 yards though their vision can be limited by terrain."

Traiko: "Secondly, Kal has his rune blade. This steel long sword was forged by another one of our contestants, Riven, as a gift once he managed to finish his training with the world class swordsman: Master Yi! The rune blade is infused with Noxus rune sorcery which grants it a variety of abilities, the first being that it's nearly indestructible. While heat is more than capable of burning through the steel, so long as Kal is alive, he can will blade back to repair. This does take quite some time, however, as he typically must spend an hour in meditation to do so. However, Kal also has another secret with his rune blade in that he's learned to conjure it to his side at a moment's notice, meaning that he is never truly unarmed in a fight. Finally, thanks to the magical runes stamped into it, Kal is able to channel his fiery magic through the blade, making it able to cut through stone and steel alike in one slash! A normal weapon just can't stand up to this sword's might!"

Quinn: "Lastly, Kal has the Rune Gauntlet, an ancient and sinister artifact that was given to him by the Council of Inequity when they first sent him to investigate the disappearance of many champions. When worn, the Rune Gauntlet can create an immense boost to his magical abilities, but at the cost of an increased consumption of his aura! Furthermore, it has the ability to overtake Kal's mind, making his typical personality take a turn for the worst! The angrier Kal gets, the more powerful he becomes, allowing him to suck up the aura of any champions he manages to get his hands on!"

Traiko: "That's right, Quinn! Kal has used this gauntlet before to drain the auras of a few champions, Miss Fortune, Ahri, and Jinx included! After absorbing their aura he typically inherits their traits over the course of a few hours, but as soon as he takes the aura of another champion, the previous one escapes. This doesn't mean that the champions go right back to their normal selves however. Many times, he's shown that he can adjust their aura's for the sake of manipulating their minds and personalities. Because of the cruel nature of this weapon, he often keeps it in reserves solely as a last resort! In addition to his weapons, Kal is skilled in the art of Wuju, making him a fierce swordsman, though his headstrong nature and strict adherence to rules and honor can really put a damper on his combat abilities. Often, he is willing to sacrifice himself if it means protecting his loved ones and he'd rather die than break his code of honor!"

Quinn: "Can you give us an example, Traiko?"

Traiko: "But of course! Kal and Ahri have been romantically involved for a long time, but Lux, one of their foe's today, also ended up having a gigantic crush on Kal. After saving his life in a Rakkor arena, he swore a life debt to her, which she used in order to convince him to take her virginity!"

Quinn: "Wow! I mean...Lux has always been a bit extreme, but holy shit, that girl's insane!"

Traiko: "Kal managed to patch things up with Ahri afterwards, even though she had watched the entire thing unfold in front of her! This is just one example of a time where his honor over took his better judgement. Deep at his core, Kal is a noble knight, and if he's involved, we know that he's going to put up a fair fight."

Quinn: "Next we'll take a look at his partner, Ahri Midori-hi! Ahri was born as a fox in the forests of Ionia, but after absorbing the essence of a dying Noxian mage, she was transformed into the bombshell that she is. Needless to say, she immediately began to get attention from Ionia's male population, and some of the females too."

Traiko: -whistles-

Quinn: "One day, a soldier decided to get a little too handsy and Ahri discovered a latent gift she never knew she had: the ability to absorb a creature's life essence. Becoming immediately distrustful of all men, she went on a rampage, seducing men to her bed only to drain them of their life at the last second. This went on for some time until she met a man who resisted her charms. Furious, she drained him anyway, only to find he had only wanted to ask her about his missing daughter. Racked with guilt, Ahri joined the League of Legends as a Champion in hopes of finding retribution for her crimes, and boy did she! Her first summoner Magnus managed to give her a taste of her own medicine when he seduced her, and when he had her wrapped around his finger, he broke her heart, leaving her completely shattered. Shortly after, she was bound to Kal, and the rest as they say is history. The two of them are married now and have three children, one of which is participating in this very tournament!"

Traiko: "When it comes to magic, Ahri is a powerful contender! Her fox-fire burns like the dickens and can be used to incinerate her foes. Worse, once it gets on you, the stuff doesn't typically come off! Since her fire is fueled by life essence, simple water won't put it out. Your only option is to wait for it to burn out, though it doesn't take very long. However, while it remains in contact with an enemy's flesh, it transfers that essence to Ahri, allowing her to even heal her own wounds."

Quinn: "That would have been useful when I broke my leg. Stupid window."

Traiko: "In addition, one of Ahri's most potent forms of magic is her so called 'Charm'. Her breath is able to conjure up a heavy dose that she can either exhale into an enemy's face or even charge into her palm and hurl at them. So far any object that bears some kind of sentience can be affected by her charm, regardless of gender or orientation. Once they're hit, they find themselves completely enraptured by her beauty, making themselves sitting ducks for her attacks and even turning them against their allies."

Quinn: "I bet that makes getting a drink at the bar a lot easier. Finally, Ahri has her weapon of choice: The Orb of Illusion. This burning blue sphere serves as her primary channeler of magic. While she has it in her hand, she can cast her spells with fierce effectiveness. It also serves as the absorber for her enemies' life essence, and if she throws it at you, you'd better hit the deck and stay there. If it makes contact with you, not only does it hit you with an explosion of her patented fox-fire, it drains a good chunk of your essence with it! Similar to Kal's rune blade, Ahri's sphere is able to be summoned to her side at any time, allowing her to hurl it again and again, only to pull it straight back to her hand. In addition, it is unable to be destroyed or forcibly removed from her grip. Once she has her sphere, there's no taking it away."

Traiko: "Kind of like a woman with her shoes, haha!"

Quinn: -punches him in the arm- "As I was saying, Ahri and Kal have been together for a long time now. The two of them are inseparable and worse for their competitors, they're used to working as a team. In addition to her magic, Ahri has an in-depth knowledge of Hap Ki Do, and her quick thinking has gotten her and her partner out of tight spots more than once. She is fiercely loyal and protective, and if Kal's in danger, she will stop at nothing to make sure he's safe."

Traiko: "That's actually really romantic. The two of them really are inseparable, aren't they?"

Quinn: "Yes. Their love is one that's straight out of a fairytale. Though between you and I, I've heard that in their home life, she's pretty demanding when it comes to their love life."

Traiko: "Yeah well, when you look like that, you can afford to boss your husband around. These two are going to be a tough team to beat. Their synchronization and codependence means that their weaknesses are covered very well by the other. Unless you manage to find a weakness in their bond, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

Quinn: "Now let's move on to the Blue Corner. First up we have Luxanna Crownguard, the Lady of Luminosity. She is the sole daughter of the Crownguard family, and a renowned crazy psycho bitch." -covers the mic- "Hey, she can't hear the stuff I'm saying, can she?"

Traiko: "Nah, I don't think so. Besides, she's probably staring at Arcturus. No way is she going to be paying attention."

Quinn: "Good point." -uncovers the mic- "Sorry about that folks, a bit of technical difficulties. As I was saying, Lux is the younger sister of Garen Crownguard, and his military prowess is one that clearly runs in the family. Inducted into the Demacian Military at the age of 14, she's proven time and again that her light magic is nothing to be trifled with. She first started as a Covert Ops specialist, but eventually she grew tired of the military life and went out in search of adventure. Her parents hired Lucian to protect her, and while investigating, Kal and Ahri met her and she quickly joined their party. After all was said and done, however, she decided to instead return home and take the easy life. This however was not meant to be, as we'll discuss when we move to her partner.

Traiko: "Lux is an absolute master of light magic, and she has shown time and again that she doesn't mess around. Some of her most common spells include the Light Cage. With a fierce fling, she manages to trap her opponents in a hard light construct, leaving them vulnerable to attack. The key thing to remember is that it strikes twice, so if she manages to line both of her enemies up, she can easily trap them both making it a very quick match."

Quinn: "Next, she enjoys using her Lucent Singularity. With this unassuming ball of light, she creates a fierce gravitational field that slows her enemies before going super nova for a devastating explosion. While it doesn't completely restrain her enemies the same way her Light Cage does, she can use it to grant her vision on her enemies as well as setting up ambushes with lethal effectiveness."

Traiko: "Hey, isn't Lux a friend of yours?"

Quinn: "Friend is a very broad term, but in a sense, yes I suppose she is."

Traiko: "Does she ever use her spells to get kinky in the bedroom? I only ask because I assume she tells you everything. When I met her earlier, she seemed like a real blabber mouth. She didn't even know who I was and she wouldn't stop talking about Arcturus this and Arcturus that."

Quinn: "Actually, that does raise a question. Who _exactly_ are you? I mean, I know you're an announcer, and your name is Traiko, but I don't know anything else about you. Where are you from?"

Traiko: "Vale."

Quinn: "Vale? Never heard of it."

Traiko: "Yeah, you wouldn't have. It's whole other universe. Don't dwell on it too much, just know that I'm here and we'll be working together for the remainder of the tournament."

Quinn: "Fair enough. Good to meet you, Traiko."

Traiko: "Pleasure's mine. Now about my question…"

Quinn: "Oops! We're running out of time. Looks like we have to move on! Wrapping up Lux's spells, her final two are her Prismatic Sphere and her Final Spark. The first allows her to create a protective barrier around herself and an ally. While she isn't necessarily able to heal wounds, it helps to prevent an enemy from getting a potentially lethal blow off. The second allows her to fire a concentrated beam of light energy that can destroy everything in its path."

Traiko: "That's really impressive."

Quinn: "And very annoying. It doesn't help that she feels the need to scream at the top of her lungs every time she uses the spell. Anyway, all of her spells have the ability to latch on to her enemies, leaving residual light essence that she can then detonate like miniature light bombs."

Traiko: "Her magic isn't without limits though! All of her spells are channeled through her scepter and while she can pull it to her grip, if someone manages to get their hands on it, it's all over."

Quinn: "That's right. In addition to her potent magic, however, Lux is a masterful tactician who...wait a fucking second. Who wrote this?! A masterful tactician? Really?" -shuffles through her notes- "Super intelligent. Clever fighting style. What a load of bullshit!"

Traiko: "Don't be so hasty, Quinn. I'm a pretty good judge of character. She may act like a ditz sometimes, but the truth is she's hiding an exceptionally sharp wit behind that innocent visage."

Quinn: "Really? Pardon me if I don't believe that."

Traiko: "Regardless of what you believe, there have been many military reports praising her ability to take out entire complexes of enemy soldiers without raising detection. For a light mage, that's pretty impressive."

Quinn: "Well, she does face one mighty drawback. Her glaring flaw is her boy crazy nature and her short attention span. She often puts more effort into trying to impress whoever it is she's presently crushing on, more so than actually winning the fight. In addition, her young age means that she lacks a lot of maturity. She lives in a world of hidden meanings and her emotions are constantly getting the better of her, to the point where they _literally_ drown out all reason! Ugh, she can be so incredibly frustrating!"

Traiko: "Glad to see you're so impartial, Quinn."

Quinn: "Shut up."

Traiko: "Let's move on to her partner: Arcturus, the Star Guardian. Arcturus serves as something of a jailor for cthulu-like beings known as Starspawn! These guys are seriously scary. Some are even able to drive people to madness when they just see them! As such, Arcturus' race have the task of keeping them bound in the fiery dots in the sky that we call stars. However, Arcturus decided to make a deal with one that went by the name Delban. In exchange for incredible power, Arcturus would serve Delban. His mission was to go and earn the trust of Lux, using her naivety to distract the Crownguard family while Delban urged the town to revolt. Delban's plan backfired when Arcturus found himself emotionally attached to his partner."

Quinn: "Why, I've no idea. He could honestly do much better."

Traiko: "Like...you?"

Quinn: "What? Hell no! Sorry, but I already have to babysit them enough as it is. I don't think I could ever see him in that sort of light."

Traiko: "Well...how about me?"

Quinn: "Avoiding that question. Arcturus magic is the stuff of nightmares, literally! I've seen him go so far as to drive men insane just by looking into their eyes! If you end up his target he is seriously scary."

Traiko: "Right you are. His nightmare magic allows him to many things. Just a few examples are his ability to conjure his primary weapon, the Starshadow Blade. The Starshadow Blade is a complete enigma. According to him, it was forged in the heart of a Starspawn out of dreams and nightmares. While that's a pretty cool description, the blade is actually made of a material known as Starmetal. Boy, lots of star stuff isn't there."

Quinn: "It gets worse. Keep going."

Traiko: "Starmetal is completely indestructible with the exception of being encountered by another Starmetal blade. While it's entirely possible for him to slice and dice people with it, typically he uses it as a focus for his nightmare magic. Things he's done with it include sending people into sudden bouts of blindness, driving men to insanity, and most terrifying, conjuring their very worst fears."

Quinn: "Ooh. Yeah, Lux told me that story. She watched him make a guy get eaten from the inside out by maggots. One thing's for sure, he is SUPER protective of Lux. He once slaughtered an entire inn of people just to rescue her. Unlike Kal, he has no qualms about attacking unarmed or innocent citizens if it means getting them out of his way."

Traiko: "As one of the rare members of the Starpeople race...Okay seriously, who's writing this? Starpeople? Come on!" -sigh- "Anyway, as a member of the Starpeople, he has the ability to form concentrated balls of plasma called...Starbolts...Maidens help me. Starpeople also have a natural resistance to any form of radiant magic, though other types of magic are just as effective. For some reason, even unknown to him, he is the only male member of the race, as since they don't age, they've no reason to reproduce. When they _are_ killed, they are reincarnated by their parents: the Sun and Moon. Seriously?"

Quinn: -shrugs-

Traiko: "Anyway, Arcturus is a fierce combatant and as mentioned before, he won't hesitate to slice a person up for any reason. While Lux often gets on his nerves by bossing him around, he typically will do as she asks...at first. If he doesn't feel like her plan is working, he quickly will form his own which typically involves cutting a path straight through whatever is in his way. As such, patience is not his forte and if he's attacked, he takes it as a personal offense. Unless Lux stops him, he will not stop fighting until his opponent or himself is dead."

Quinn: "Together the two of them are fierce combatants, but will they be able to stand up to a boy and his fox? Let's find out."

* * *

Leaves crunched beneath Kal's footsteps as Ahri clung tightly to his arm. "Kal, where are we?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "Someone must have teleported us here. Whoever it was, we can only assume they didn't bring us here for just a walk in the park. We'd best be on our guard."

Conjuring his rune blade and Sphere of Influence, he nodded to Ahri who formed her orb within her palm. The two of them slowly made their way through the trees.

"Testing out telepathic link. Can you hear me, Ahri?"

"Loud and clear, Summoner. Can you sense anyone nearby? I can hear some movement coming to our left."

"Let's check it out." Standing there, Kal could feel his heart racing as he scanned the tree line for any sign of life other than themselves. Suddenly, someone burst out from the underbrush to his right.

"KAL! Is that you?!" Lux cried, but in a split-second movement, Kal's blade sent a wave of flame in her direction, narrowly missing her. "Kal, what the fuck is your problem?!"

"Gods Lux, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Hey, back off. That girl's mine," another voice instructed, as a man appeared behind Ahri.

"Kal, we've got a weird glowy guy here with a sword and he doesn't look pleased," Ahri muttered. "Do I engage?"

"No, try to reason with him first. I'll get Lux to safety." Looking to the ticked off blonde, he quickly wrapped an arm around her. "Come on Lux, I'm taking you home."

"Don't touch her!" Arcturus roared, immediately rushing forward past Ahri.

"Kal! Behind you!"

Turning, the young summoner managed to catch the man's blade on his own. "So much for reason," he grumbled, releasing a fierce wave of fire into the attacker's face.

"Kal, stop!" Lux shouted as he prepared his blade once more.

"Lux, I will not ask you again," Kal shot back. "Go home."

The glowing being raced towards Kal, firing a series of starbolts at him that he easily deflected off of his sword and into the trees. "You've made a big mistake," Ahri snarled, hurling her orb towards Arcturus, causing him to let out a pained grunt as it erupted into flames around him. Just as he turned back to face her, the orb returned to Ahri's hand scorching his back as well.

"I said 'Stop it!'" Lux boomed, hurling a ball of explosive light in Ahri's direction. The fox immediately dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the gravitational force that sought to pull her into the explosion.

"Looks like Lux is being controlled. We don't have a choice. We have to take her down, too."

"I'll try not to enjoy it too much," Ahri sent back with a smirk. "Let's go for the guy first. If he's controlling her, we should be able to free her that way."

"Agreed. Go."

Turning his blade in his hand, Kal slammed the dull side hard into Lux's stomach, sending her to her knees with a cry of pain. As Arcturus turned back towards him, Ahri went into action, releasing her charm straight into his head, causing him to look around puzzled. Just as Kal went in for the kill, the Star Guardian caught his blade on his own, countering with a fierce headbutt that caused Kal to stumble back.

"Ahri, your charm didn't work!"

"What? That's not possible!"

"Well the splitting pain in my head says otherwise." Kal began a fierce flurry towards Arcturus who struggled to counter his offensive. The summoner was quick, much faster than he'd anticipated, and it was all he could do to deflect the blade from his vital points, causing fierce cuts and gashes on his arms.

Lux stood up taking her scepter and flinging it towards Kal.

"Behind you!" Ahri cried.

Kal hit the deck quickly as the scepter flew past him, coating Arcturus in a protective bubble. As it made it's return trip, Ahri burst from the underbrush, releasing a torrent of flames towards Lux that simply raced around the bubble that had coated her as well.

The blonde struck out with her scepter again, hitting Ahri hard in the chest as Arcturus made his way to jump into the fray. As he leapt into the air to bring his sword down over her head, the downed Kal blinked behind her, holding up his blade in a horizontal block. "Attacking a lady from behind? You have some nerve!" He snapped, lashing out with his fiery blade.

"You have a starspawn blade too? How?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I bet you're not so tough without your weapon!" With a clang, Kal's steel met Arcturus' starmetal. "Who the hells are you?" Kal grunted, using all of his strength to keep the weapon at bay.

"The man who's going to kill you like you deserve," he whispered coldly, tilting his sword to show Kal the flat of it. It shimmered eerily as if reflecting the very essence of darkness into Kal's eyes causing the Summoner to let out a surprised shout.

"Ahri, I'm blind!"

"I'll cover you, run for the tree line!"

Turning, Kal dashed, just as Arcturus swung. His sword's tip managed to leave a gash across Kal's back, making him scream in pain as Ahri quickly fired out a nova of fox-fire that sent Lux and Arcuturus sprawling.

"Kal, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm prone at your two o'clock. My sight is starting to come back, but only barely. I'm going to Summon."

"You go it, Kal."

Taking hold of his sphere, he closed his eyes, concentrating on Ahri. He felt the familiar tugging of his soul, and soon he found himself inside of her consciousness. "Summoning complete. Let's turn the tables on this asshole."

"Yes, sir!" Diving over Kal's body, Ahri quickly scooped up his sword, turning to deflect another starbolt just as it came through the trees, managing to time it just right as to send it hurtling towards Lux.

When it struck her hard, Lux let out a wince, parts of her clothing now burnt from her flesh. "Damn it!" she shouted. "Arcturus, what the hell?!"

"It wasn't me, it was them!" he protested, turning back towards the woods. By this point, Ahri was gone. He looked frantically for her, trying to find where she could be.

"I'll give you some light," Lux informed him, hurling another orb into the woods. Sure enough, the silhouette of a fox's tail became readily apparent in the tall grass. "There! Take her out."

Arcturus slashed outward with his blade, sending a hissing shockwave of darkness towards it. With a whimper, two halves of a fox were launched into the ground, causing Lux to cover her mouth in shock.

Using the momentary distraction, Ahri pounced down from above, slamming Lux to the ground and exhaling a faceful of charm. Now that she was out of commission, she turned on Arcturus, stepping forward. "You're going to pay for what you did to my Summoner," she hissed.

"Not until you pay first," he shot back, his eyes suddenly flashing a brilliant gold. Ahri run rigid as two figures appeared before her. The two children's tails were swaying happily as they giggled and played.

"Vul, Vix...what are you doing here…"

"Play with us Mommy!" they laughed, just as Arcturus' blade sliced clean through them. Their eyes went wide as their bodies fell apart, blood dripping from their mouths and wounds. "M-mommy?" Vix gasped before falling limp.

Her blood froze in her veins as she watched her children die in front of her. "No...no! Vix, Vul, NO!" She rushed to them, falling to her knees, and clutching them tightly. "Please, wake up! Don't do this to me!"

Arcturus gave a derisive huff as he approached the kneeling fox, placing his blade to the back of her neck. "Don't worry. You'll join them soon." Just as he pulled back his sword to deliver the finishing blow, she glared up at him, her pupils now narrow slits as her entire body ignited in cobalt blue flames. "What?! You should be helpless."

"You've made a gigantic mistake!" Ahri roared, her voice echoing with that of another. Suddenly the blue flames flared outward with fierce emerald ones, causing them to shoot brilliant turquoise sparks. "NOW YOU'VE PISSED OFF BOTH OF US!"

"Ahri, use Lux's cage!"

With a quick blur of movement, Ahri dodged the light as it engulfed Arcturus, keeping him pinned. "Now I have you!" Ahri snapped, releasing a fierce slice towards him. But he quickly leapt out of the way, just as the flames licked at his skin. "Stand still!" she demanded, throwing blow after blow towards him. He deflected it time and time again, until finally, Ahri thrust the sword towards him, striking him straight through the stomach.

He coughed, as the wound began to bleed severely, the flames. "Arcturus!" Lux cried, charging up her laser. "I'll save you! DEMACIA!" With a fierce blast, the laser raced towards Ahri. She turned to see it just a moment too late. As the light engulfed her, she let out a cry of pain, using the last of her strength to rip the blade from her enemy's body. As both of them collapsed, Lux ran towards them both.

"Arcturus! Arcturus speak to me!" she begged, grasping him in her arms. Beside him, Ahri was coated in horrible blisters and burns as she began to lose consciousness. "Arcturus?" Lux sobbed, her eyes beginning to tear up.

As she clung to him tightly, she suddenly felt the cold feeling of steel against her neck. "I guess there's no going back for you, Lux. I'm sorry." Before she could react, with a flick of his wrist, Kal removed her head from her shoulders, causing her body to collapse beside her partners. Standing beside Ahri, he knelt down, placing his hands on her and causing her wounds to slowly vanish away.

"Kal? What happened? Vix and Vul are they?"

"Illusions," he said, jerking his finger back towards the empty ground. "But don't worry, we're safe now."

Looking at the two corpses, still clinging to one another, Ahri threw her arms around her husband, hugging him tightly. He hesitated briefly before returning the hug with his own. "I'm sorry this happened, Kal."

"Me, too. Don't worry. We'll honor Lux's memory and bury her body."

* * *

K.O. Victory - Kal and Ahri

* * *

Quinn: "Whoa! What a shock! I...actually didn't expect that. Arcturus is insanely powerful. I assumed he'd have cleaved Kal a new one."

Traiko: "While it's true that Arcturus may have been able to best Kal in a one-on-one fight, he's not exactly the brightest star in the night sky. He also has trouble distinguishing between emotions, and often he can be cold and seemingly apathetic. Because of that, the nightmares that manifest themselves may not always work to his advantage."

Quinn: "Right! And thanks to his immunity to radiant magic, Lux's light based spells had no effect on him, so even her shield wouldn't be able to give him much of an advantage for too long. Since Kal and Ahri typically synch their attacks together, he was having to defend himself from two people instead of just one, making it hard for him to pick the best option to fight against."

Traiko: The fight seemed to tilt into Arcturus and Lux's favor when Kal was first wounded, causing him to have to withdrawal, but having prior knowledge to Lux's powers and abilities, Ahri and Kal knew that she'd have to be dealt with if they wanted to use their combined forces on Arcturus without being double teamed. The Starperson may have been immune to Ahri's charm, the same way he was immune to the stardust...seriously?! Fucking stardust?!"

Quinn: "It's a drug."

Traiko: "Oh. Well then, as I was saying, he may have been immune to her charm, but Lux was an easy target to use. When Ahri charmed her, she thought she'd managed to net an ally that would allow her to go in for the kill, but she soon found out that Lux's magic is worthless against Arcturus in the long run."

Quinn: "When Arcturus used his nightmare powers to try to take Ahri out of commission, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. I know he's from the Astral Sea, but come on! Everyone knows you don't get in between a mama bear and her cubs!"

Traiko: "Yep. His mistake backfired on him when all it did was send Kal and Ahri into a fiery rage, allowing them to use their combined magic to overpower him for the fatal blow. Lux's Final Spark was a little too late, when she used it to stop Ahri's assault, and as she was busy being focused on Arcturus, she failed to remember that Kal was still up and able to fight, wounded or not."

Quinn and Traiko: "This round's victory goes to Kal and Ahri! See you for round 2 when the King and Queen of the Shadow Isles go toe to toe against the romance of Sona's Dreams."


	2. Notice

Hey everyone,

I know everyone is hoping for another chapter of their favorite story, but this is something very serious that I need to talk about, so please, humor me if you will. I've been writing fan fiction for nearly five years now. I love doing it, really I do. It's opened up my eyes to the sort of person I want to be and the sort of things I want to do in my life more than any other experience I've ever had. For those of you who don't know, I recently lost my job at Focus Academy. They cut my hours because of a lower population of students, and soon they were paying me less money than the amount I spent on gas to drive there, so I had to quit.

I've moved back in with my parents, and try as I might, work is not coming to me. I'm struggling to find another job, and I'm burning through my savings just to survive. I've asked for donations a few times. I've put up links to my platreon. I even published a couple of books for sale on Amazon. I have over 1,000,000 readers across all of my stories, which is a truly wonderful feeling, but unfortunately, those feelings aren't enough to sustain me.

Lately, I've been focusing more on my original work, trying to get some extra income, as small as it is, wherever I can. Over the last week, I've received half a dozen messages that rudely demand that I write more chapters of whatever story it is they want. Some of them have even reviewed as 'Guests' because they don't feel it's worth the effort to even make an account.

This hurts me, for many reasons. I understand the impatience that comes from not being able to finish a story you enjoy. I know that some of them haven't been updated in almost a year. One's been abandoned altogether. Even still, I don't think that it justifies the rude treatment I've received.

Because of all of these reasons, I'm considering quitting fan fiction. Obviously, this was never about the money. If I could continue writing for free for the rest of my life, I would, because I love doing it. I've asked for help many times across all of my stories. While I understand that not everyone has a job and that many of my readers are younger, it's clear that as much as I care about you guys, the feeling is not mutual.

I want to keep doing this. Really, I do. But right now, I'm literally writing on a 50$ chromebook because I can't afford an actual computer. I'm about to lose my insurance come August, because by then, my parents won't be able to cover me, so I won't be able to get any medication or treatment from doctors if I get sick. I'm not asking you guys to sustain my livelihood. I'm not asking you to pay my bills in full. I'm not even asking you to regularly give me money.

I am _begging_ you all, please. If you really enjoy my work, if you want me to keep writing fan fiction, if you care about me even in the slightest, go to Amazon and get a copy of my book. It's not expensive. A digital copy is only $2.99. That's barely the cost of a cup of coffee. Get the book and leave a review for me, because when you leave a review, Amazon puts it higher on the recommended list and more people see my book, meaning I'm more likely to get sales.

I know a lot of you won't do this, and for those of you who aren't able to, I understand. I'm sorry for having to put everyone in this position, but unfortunately, this is just how it has to be for me. I'm taking a one month hiatus from all fan fiction. If within that month, I get a dozen reviews on my book, I'll keep writing fan fiction and you'll never hear me ask for another penny. If by the end of it, I haven't gotten that much, then I'll have no choice but to quit fan fiction all together and move on.

Genuinely, I hate doing this. I don't want to quit fan fiction, but at the rate things are going, I won't be able to survive soon. My parents are evicting me in a year. I'm still looking for a job, and as I said, I don't intend on having my readers sustain my lifestyle of choice. As it stands right now though, I don't have a choice anymore.

If you want to help me, if you want me to keep writing fan fiction, my book is called Warren High: An Elephant Never Forgets. I write under the name J. C. Roberts. You can get a digital copy in any country through Amazon, and it's only $2.99 USD. Please, everyone, I'm at the end of my rope, and this is the only option I have left.

Thank you for your understanding,

Kiba Elunal


End file.
